How an Orphanage can change you
by deep colors in the sky
Summary: Gold and Silver go to an orphanage to do a project for school, it's based on the community and the less fortunate. They stay there for a week, not knowing that just one week can change you...
1. Chapter 1

**_How an Orphanage can change you _**

Chapter 1_  
_

_In Johto Regional High_

**Gold's POV**

"Hey Silver! Where are you going?" I called out to my red haired friend

"Away from you" He answered coldly

"Wait, what did I do?" I questioned him

"Nothing, It's just I need peace and quiet for a while…" He replied

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm just worried for what to do for my Community and Service Week Project, cause it marks 50% of our grade, and we only have a few weeks left till we have to submit our ideas and starting report" He answered

"Oh yeah…" I said just remembering it. Then I had an idea…

"Hey we only need to be a pair, right to the project?" I asked Silver

"Yeah…" He answered looking at me questioningly

"How about you and me help like the poor?" I say while I gave him a pat at the back

"Yeah, but Ethan Rickie submitted that idea already…" He said sitting down at a bench

"Then um… I know! Then what about an orphanage!" I answered exclaiming as I sat next to him

"Good Idea!" He replied after hearing my idea

"Race you to Mr. Gerard's Class!" Gold then ran to the classroom, Silver right behind him.

_A Few Weeks Later_

**Narrator:**

**Okay, so a few weeks have passed, and Silver and Gold has sent the starting report. **

**Date staying: 03/09/12 –to— 09/09/12**

**Orphanage: Johto Kids Orphanage**

_In Johto Kids Orphanage_

_9.00 pm_

**Crystal's POV**

It's finally time to sleep, after this tiring day. I wish I hadn't agreed to do night duty, and also nursery duty, and do extra chores so Lyra can also stay. I wasn't that well either, but I didn't dare tell anyone.

After night duty with Lyra, I went to our room.

Lyra is my twin sister, younger by two minutes. We look almost exactly the same, but Lyra has brown hair and brown eyes, while I have crystal blue hair and eyes. My mother gave Lyra her beautiful brown hair, while giving me the crystal eyes. I assume our father has blue hair, but brown eyes.

We may look the same, but we have different personalities. Lyra's fun- going and funny, but I'm more serious and mature. This year we are turning thirteen.

Lyra was sleeping already on her bed. I changed my clothes and fell asleep in my mattress.

We're orphans, but not orphans sent here, we alone on the streets, and looked for help, to stay at the orphanage we had to work for it.

_01/09/12_

_3.00 AM _

I woke up at early dawn, washed up in one of the bathrooms, and got dressed. I was wearing one of my usual old shirts, pants that ended up till my knees. I had to scrounge for left over clothes for Lyra and me. It was easier looking for Lyra's clothes, but it was hard for me.

I started doing my routine, first I took put the trash and brought it to the dumpster, and then I got back and got the tables ready.

At six I woke my sister up for breakfast, and since it was Saturday, I knocked on everybody's door.

After that some took shower and some ate breakfast. To pass the time I cleaned all the dorm rooms. Then I went and helped at the Nursery.

At eight o'clock, breakfast and shower time was over so I cleaned up all the bathrooms and dried up the room.

I found a few lost items, and placed then at _lost n' found_ basket outside the bathroom.

After that it was sweeping time outside, I cleaned up all the leaves into one big pile. All the trash, I put into the trash can.

I had extra time so I went to check on Lyra. She was sitting there, learning mathematics. I watched her a bit and left.

I went to the kitchen, and began to help cook lunch. Ten minutes before lunch I help set the plates, silverware, and food for everyone.

At twelve am, aka. lunch time, I cleaned up the playroom, classroom, etc. I some time to nibble bread on the way back to the kitchen, but I put it away.

After Lunch, which is one o'clock, I picked up the plates, and brought them to the kitchen to clean. I washed up the plates, and put them in the drawers.

Lyra's time for school is cut short on weekends so I decided to meet her in the room, since I finished early.

"Lylie… " I said as I went in my room.

"Christi!" exclaimed. Lylie is my nickname for Lyra. Chris, Crys, Christi is what Lyra calls me for short.

I hardly meet up with my sister, because I work too much. So she was surprised to see me.

"So what'd you do today?" I asked

"Learning the usual… But could help me review for the test, and help with some homework" Lyra asked

"Sure" I replied. I read a bit of her schoolbooks at times

"Oh and did you hear the announcement today?" She asks

"What announcement?" I asked confused, there was an announcement?

"The one before we all ate Lunch" ohhh, now I remember

"I had already left for a chore...what was it about?" I asked

"There's two guys staying here for a week, they're doing this for their school, they are donating a lot of stuff and money. They're arriving Monday, so Mr. Jerne wants us all in our best behavior." Lyra said answering my question.

"Oh… Thanks for telling me sis, I've gotta go help the Nursery again"

"Bye Chris!"

"Bye Lylie!"

With that I left for the nursery, it was two, so I was there till 2.30

Then I went and played with the younger kids. They were all under the age eleven. I know most of them, and I've befriended the newer ones.

After being there till four, I went to help in the kitchen. I helped prepare the food for dinner.

The food was done by five, so I began setting the tables, silverware, and food.

At six, it was time for dinner, since it was Saturday, I rang the dinner bell. They all ate, as I ate in the kitchen along with the other ladies.

Dinner was done by seven and it was time for everyone to freshen up. I picked up the dishes again, and brought the dishes to the kitchen. At dinner I'm able to clean up just the plates, but I end up cleaning everything.

After I'm done cleaning and placing the dishes, there was still half an hour left. So I cleaned up the bathrooms, and did the same thing as the morning.

There was still ten minutes, so quickly got myself and changed and freshened up. I turned off the lights and went to my room.

"Hi Crys…"Lyra said sleepily as I came in

"Hey Lylie… You get your sleep, or you won't wake up tomorrow" I said

"Yeah your right *yawn* you sleep too… " she replied

"Chris?" Lyra said catching my attention

"Yeah?" looking at Lyra

"I miss mom…" she said taking out her necklace.

"me too…"I said going to her bed while taking out my necklace.

"Here take this…" I said taking a picture of our mother.

"Oh, Chris…"

"I have the same one, this way we'll always remember our family"

"Goodnight Lylie" I said bidding her goodnight

"Night Crysti" She replied

I went back to my mattress, and I stare at my twin necklace. My necklace is crystal-white, while Lyra's is crystal-red, it was a gift from our mother.

I stared at it for a while, then fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it, this is my first time doing this I hope you like it :]**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**I don't own anything other than ideas.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How an Orphanage can change you**

**Chapter 2: Re-write **

** Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! Uhhhh, sorry for not for about… NEARLY A YEAR! **_(please don't hurt me..)_

**Anyway, I'll tell you why I haven't posted it in a veeeerrrry long time. **

**First, I actually already wrote it, but I had trouble trying to upload it on the website. 2nd, I had to go to this summer camp thing in the US (Colorado). When I came back, I had school. I just started 6****th**** grade and I was getting used to the IB and MYP curriculum cause' I was already in the Junior High Building. I was planning to post in the middle of school, but my laptop caught a virus. -_- And I had National Exams that you're supposed to take if you want to get into a national school in my country. Like elementary to middle school and so on. (This doesn't include kindergarten though). Then I **_**still**_** had school when I was supposed to have the National Exams holiday. After that, I had graduation.**

**So after a year, I had to re-write this. My writing style already changed and I no longer have the first chapter, but I'm looking at it through . I still remember how the story goes, but it might look different than my first chap. Sorry for the wait!**

**So thanks, if you actually read this!**

_Remembering_

_8:00 am_

_Monday_

**Crystal's POV**

After all the dishes from the table, I started to walk on the kitchen. _'That's strange…'_ I thought in my head. The kitchen was mostly empty except for Dawn.

"Hi Dawn!" I greeted the lady. Hey eyes looked up and she smiled.

"Hey Chris!" replied the bluenette. She stopped sweeping for a few seconds. She walked over and helped me put all of it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks," I said.

"No prob," she wasn't looking at me, but was starting to take off her apron and straightening her white dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she hooked back the apron.

"To see the boys arriving, _duh!_" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You remembered right?" she asked.

Then it clicked inside my head. She meant the boys that Lyra told me last time. "Oh yeah…" I answered, remembering that they were supposed to come today.

"Well, see you later!" she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Standing there for a while, I thought to myself. I guess they're the ones that Mr. Jerne told me are supposed to take some of my chores. Speaking of chores, I walked out the door and went back upstairs to do my usual routine. After that was all done I went back downstairs. Most of the workers were there to see the boys come and to see whose chores would Mr. Jerne give to the boys for the week. They didn't know that Mr. Jerne had told me that they'd be taking some of my chores.

I watched closely from behind the curtain window. A sleek black car stopped in front of the gate. Then two figures, both boys, came out.

**-o0o-**

**Sorry, it's shorter than I usually write. I'm sort of busy today. I'll update tomorrow, since I've got nothing planned. This is my second draft, and the original, in my opinion is better. The first draft was unfinished. I didn't plan to use Dawn (the anime character) in the story but, oh well! It's better than an OC that you guys don't know. So anyways…**

**My answer to 'PokespeFTW' : (I'm not sure whether you changed you name, but when you reviewed, this was your name) Anyway, Crystal didn't collapse cause she was used to doing that many stuff.**

**Thanks if you've read this chapter! Please Review!**

**Bye –deep colors in the sky**


End file.
